Faithful
by ffureiya
Summary: Tetsuya dan sifat setianya pada Akashi. Akashi dan cinta egoisnya pada Ryouta. Ryouta dan kesetiannya pada Aomine. Aomine yang kehilangan Ryouta... dan Kagami yang mulai masuk dalam kehidupannya. Warning: Fem!Kise, Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Kagami.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Faithful - Ffureiya

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

M

Warnings: Mungkin OOC, Lemon/Lime, Typo, dll.

Aomine x Fem!Kagami, Akashi x Fem!Kuroko, Akashi x Fem!Kise, Aomine x Fem!Kise

Bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca

.

.

Chapter 1. Istri yang cantik.

.

.

"Ahhn. Da-daiki...cchiihhh."

"Ugh—Hei tenang... ja-jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Aggh. Ta-tapi ini ter—lalu...ahh ahha ah..."

Aomine Daiki terus menghujamkan miliknya pada sebuah lubang kecil diantara kedua kaki istrinya, seraya tersenyum puas. Dilihatnya sang istri yang terlonjak pasrah, tak tahan akan gelombang kenikmatan yang diberikannya bertubi-tubi. Tangan putih itu mengalung erat pada leher lelaki yang telah satu tahun menjadi suami tersebut.

"Kau hebat sepeti biasanya, Ryouta." Aomine menepis lembut poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajah sang istri, mengecup kening istrinya yang berpeluh, menyeka baru kemudian menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

Ryouta, wanita cantik yang selalu mendapatkan pujian dari suaminya tersenyum manis. Ia mengerlingkan bola mata emas dengan bulu mata lentik itu—menghujam paras suaminya yang hampir terlelap. Keremangan lampu tidur semakin membiaskan kedua bola matanya saat menatap sang suami yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya, seakan bola mata itu bersinar-sinar. Ryouta merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Aomine, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma seusai bercinta mereka penuh gairah dengan senyum yang seakan tak pernah pudar. Di sampingnya, Aomine tak terlalu ambil peduli.

"Hei... Daiki_cchi_... suami ku..." bisiknya nakal sembari menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam selimut dan mengelus dada Aomine sensual. Ryouta menjilati bibir atas nya yang mengering, melihat sang suami yang sudah mengantuk sedikit akhirnya terusik oleh tingkahnya. Lamat-lamat ia belai puting suaminya, membuat Aomine kembali membuka mata.

"Kau jangan menggoda ku. Ini sudah hampir subuh, dan kita melakukannya berkali-kali sejak sore tadi." Aomine mendaratkan tangannya pada rambut pirang Ryouta yang agak pendek.

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Ryouta singkat—yang disambut antusias oleh sang istri, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. Benang liur berkilat di antara bibir mereka, hingga Aomine memberi jarak yang agak jauh—benang itu terputus.

"Hm... Daiki_cchi_?" Ryouta memanggil lagi. Ia duduk dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menunjukkan pemandangan menggiurkan yang membuat Aomine mau tak mau kembali melirik liar.

Ryouta merangkak ke dinding kamar yang sempit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Kedua kakinya di tekuk dan di buka agak lebar, tersenyum memperhatikan Aomine yang lagi-lagi menatap tubuhnya penuh nafsu. Sepertinya rasa kantuk lelaki itu telah terbang entah kemana.

"Apa yang Daiki_cchi_ lihat? Dasar mesum." Ryouta menggoda dan tertawa kecil. Jemari kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan, lalu tangan kanannya menyibak poni yang menjuntai di kening.

Ryouta menyentuh dada kirinya, menatap Aomine yang telah duduk dengan selimut yang masih membalut pinggang.

"Jantung ini selalu saja berdetak lebih kencang setiap berada di dekat Daiki_cchi_." Ryouta mulai menggombal sembari memejamkan matanya erat, sedikit menggigil karena duduk tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Lampu tidur itu tak mampu menghilangkan siluet putih tubuh Ryouta yang berkilat karena peluh. Bibir merah mudanya yang terluka—karena digigit terlalu keras oleh Aomine— selalu saja menyunggingkan senyum paling manis kepada sang suami.

Ryouta membuka matanya sayu, mengerling nakal ke arah suami yang masih tergugu dengan pemandangan erotis didepannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memberi gestur lembut seperti memanggil sang suami. "Kemari dan sentuh aku, suami ku."

Pertahanan Aomine runtuh.

.

.

~~FFUREIYA~~

.

.

"Jadi lebih baik mengaku sekarang, sebelum buku ini bapak periksa satu-persatu." Aomine menyeringai menatap wajah tegang murid-muridnya. "Siapa yang belum mengumpulkan pe-er?" ia megangkat kedua alisnya sejenak, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Namun hening. Semua diam dan beberapa ada yang menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Bapak akan periksa seka—"

"Permisi."

Perkataan Aomine terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang yang langsung saja membuka pintu kelas dan memberi gestur pada Aomine agar mendekat pada lelaki itu.

Kepala sekolah.

Dengan kernyitan samar Aomine menutup buku pertama yang dipegangnya, menaruh dimeja dan menghampiri mantan seniornya saat SMA itu.

"Jangan ribut." Perintah Aomine pada murid-murid SD didikannya sebelum menutup pintu kelas.

_BRAK!_

Aomine tidak sengaja membanting pintu, seketika tersenyum kecut melihat tatapan horor Imayoshi pada nasib sang pintu.

"Aku tidak sengaja."

Imayoshi berdecak, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Benarkah tidak sengaja? Tampaknya setiap kali aku memanggilmu kau selalu membanting pintu. Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya. Tujuh!" ia tampak kesal.

"Kau menghitungnya? Hebat." Komentar Aomine seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali.

"Ah sudahlah. Kenapa kantung mata mu besar sekali?"

"Aku begadang. Kalau mau protes silahkan langsung ke istri ku." Jawab Aomine, menyeringai.

Imayoshi diam saja kali ini. Ia memandangi pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun dihadapannya dengan pandangan prihatin. Aomine memiringkan kepala, merasa aneh dengan diamnya sang kepala sekolah. Biasanya Imayoshi yang sudah menganggap Aomine seperti adik sendiri itu akan meladeni pembicaraannya dengan lawakan sarkas.

"Kenapa?" Aomine akhirnya tak tahan untuk bertanya.

Imayoshi masih diam, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mengusap keningnya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat, dan akhirnya berkata, "Kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Dia pemilik Akashi's corp, seingat ku." Aomine menjawab enteng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Orang kaya raya." Lanjutnya mantap.

"Dia bukan hanya kaya, tapi juga berkuasa." Imayoshi menambahkan.

"Lantas?"

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu. Sekarang dia ada di ruangan ku. Temui dia."

"Lah dia ada urusan apa dengan ku?"

"Aduh aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Sekarang pergilah. Kelas mu akan aku urus." Imayoshi menepuk pundak Aomine pelan dan mendorongnya hingga lelaki _dim_ itu melangkah ragu menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Bagi orang-orang miskin yang tinggal di negara itu, musim semi tahun ini sama dengan musim semi tahun-tahun sebelumnya, begitu menyedihkan. Aomine sedikit termenung selama perjalannya menuju ruangan Imayoshi. Banyak hal yang terlintas di benak lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu; kapan dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih besar, berapa takar beras dan garam yang tersisa di dapur, hingga—kapan istrinya akan mempersembahkan seorang anak. Aomine tersenyum kecil tatkala khayalan keluarga kecilnya terlintas dengan cepat di benaknya.

Dan semua lamunannya buyar saat langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kepala sekolah yang tertutup.

"Ndeh..." Aomine mendecak, tiba-tiba merasa masuk ke dalam adalah hal yang sangat merepotkannya. "Permisi." Ogah-ogahan akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu dua kali, lalu langsung masuk begitu ada sahutan samar dari dalam.

Aomine menutup pintu dan membalik tubuhnya. Kini dihadapannya duduk dengan angkuh lelaki bermata merah yang menatapanya datar.

'_Jadi dia, Akashi?' _fikir Aomine, setengah tak peduli.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro menatap lelaki _dim_ dihadapannya fokus. Ia tetap merapatkan bibirnya dengan posisi tubuh yang tegap berwibawa. _'Oh. Jas super mahal impian ku.' _Bathin Aomine saat melirik kearah jas biru tua yang menutupi kemeja putih Akashi.

"Ehem." Deheman pelan itu tak ayal membuat Aomine kembali fokus pada si pemilik pakaian.

"Silahkan duduk." Telapak tangannya menunjuk satu sofa berwarna putih di depan. Aomine mengangguk sekilas dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Maaf. Jadi, ada perlu apa dengan saya, Akashi-_sama_?" tanya Aomine tanpa basa-basi. Tatapannya yang memang tajam menembus retina Akashi membuat yang ditatap mengernyit tidak suka. Tatapan Aomine seperti—menantangnya.

"Jadi, anda guru honor di sini?" Seijuuro bertanya dengan nada rendah. Ada terselip nada sedikit meremehkan disana, melihat lelaki _dim_ dengan penampilan 'biasa-biasa saja' di depannya ini. "Anda kenal dengan anak perempuan Kise Gou yang bernama Kise Ryouta?" lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aomine.

Aomine terdiam. Fikirannya yang sering tak tentu arah kini langsung terfokus pada mendiang mertuanya, Kise Gou—sahabat baik ibunya—yang telah meninggal karena sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jantung Aomine kemudian berdegup lebih keras. Kenapa lelaki kaya ini bertanya istrinya? Setahu Aomine, istrinya tidaklah pernah membuat masalah dengan siapa pun. Dan yang paling penting, peduli apa pengusaha berambut merah itu pada dirinya yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini bahwa telah memiliki istri?

"Benar. Aomine Ryouta adalah istri saya." Menepis perasaannya yang semakin berkecamuk, Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan tegas dan sopan.

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu, kelihatan jelas dari keningnya yang berkerut. Di sampingnya, Akashi Tetsuya menatap sang suami dengan ekspresi datar yang tak mampu dibaca.

"Aku ingin memiliki istrimu sebagai istri kedua ku, Daiki."

Ucapan spontan seenak jidat dari Akashi tak ayal membuat Aomine tersedak ludah. Nafasnya tercekat dan iris biru tua nan tajam itu sedikit melebar atas pernyataan Akashi.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, aku memang terlalu tiba-tiba mengutarakannya." Akashi menepuk lututnya pelan, memaksakan senyum pada sang guru honor. "Tapi aku memang menginginkan Ryouta menjadi istri ku."

Aomine mencerna perkataan Akashi perlahan, setengah tak mengerti sebenarnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam fikiran lelaki bermanik heterokrom itu sehingga ingin memiliki wanita yang sudah bersumpah bersama Aomine untuk saling setia sampai maut memisahkan.

"Anda bicara apa?!" Aomine akhirnya tak kuasa menahan emosi di dalam dirinya, hingga dia berteriak.

"Hati-hati bicara dengan ku." Awas Akashi saat melihat raut emosi Aomine.

"Kau yang hati-hati bicara dengan ku! Kau fikir dirimu bisa seenaknya!" Aomine bertanya dengan nada semakin meninggi. Telunjuknya menunjuk wajah lelaki yang sangat sombong dihadapannya.

Akashi diam. Kedua bola mata sewarna merah dan kuning diam-diam melirik sang istri yang kini telah beralih memandangi lelaki _dim_ di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sosok wanita berwajah datar, lebih menyerupai boneka tanpa ekspresi. _'Tidakkah dia sedikit kaget dengan teriakan menggelegar lelaki gelap ini?'_ bathin Akashi, agak mencelos menyaksikan wajah sang istri yang tetap datar seperti talenan.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Akashi berkata lemah lembut pada istrinya, membuat sang istri mengubah tatapan dari Aomine mengarah kembali padanya. Akashi seakan melihat pantulan wajahnya saat bertatapan dengan warna mata Tetsuya yang jernih.

Tetsuya berdiri, menunduk hormat, lalu membalik badannya—tanpa mengucap satu kata pun. Akashi terus menatapi punggung dan rambut panjang istrinya yang menyeruak harum, berkibar seakan ditiup angin hingga tanpa sadar Akashi menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tetsuya mengangkat gaunnya pelan, berjalan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entahlah—Akashi memang belum bisa memahami wanita yang menikah dengannya atas dasar bisnis itu.

Aomine mengerjap sekali saat baru saja menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Wanita. Cantik.

Aomine menganga sedikit horor, benar-benar tak menyadari jika mereka tidak hanya berdua saja, dan tak mampu mengedipkan matanya saat melihat wanita berambut panjang itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dalam diam.

"Istri ku!" Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Aomine setelah wanita itu benar-benar berlalu dengan sergahan. "Berani sekali kamu memasang wajah mesum pada istri ku!"

.

.

.

Akashi mendecih. Ia tidak mencintai Tetsuya, tidak! Buktinya sekarang dia meminta istri orang di depan istrinya sendiri. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, dia juga panas—tak rela—jika istrinya dipandangi begitu liar oleh pria lain, terutama kalau yang memandanginya adalah laki-laki sexy macam Aomine ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi baru sadar kalau Tetsuya sedikitpun tidak berkedip saat melihat Aomine.

'_Ah... sudahlah.'_

Kali ini rahang Akashi tampak agak melemas dengan sorot mata setengah sayu.

"Daiki." Seijuuro menahan suaranya sejenak, menghirup udara ruangan yang sedikit pengap. "Ryouta adalah kekasih ku dimasa lalu." Lanjutnya, "hingga sekarang." Kedua mata darah itu terus memperhatikan tiap inci perubahan mimik wajah Aomine, dan yang didapatinya saat ini adalah ekspresi tak percaya dan mengeras lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan pada mu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun bersumpahlah kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun—oh, selain pada istri mu tentunya. Untuk memastikan apakah ucapan ku ini benar atau tidak."

Aomine tidak menjawab—dia bahkan tak mampu untuk menjawab.

"Aku dan Ryouta telah bertunangan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku dan dia memang dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami, dan Ryouta tak merasa keberatan kami bertunangan diusia muda selama aku yang membiayai segala kebutuhan ayahnya yang terbaring sakit." Akashi memulai ceritanya meski dia tak yakin apakah Aomine tertarik atau malah tidak mendengarkan. Yang jelas, dia akan bercerita terus hingga lelaki ini mengerti dan mengembalikan Ryouta pada nya! Ya! hanya cara inilah yang terfikir oleh Akashi saat ini. Dan jika Aomine tidak juga paham, terpaksa...

"Tapi yang namanya rencana tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Kami yang berniat menikah secepatnya harus menunda pernikahan kami—dan aku menyakitinya." Akashi meneguk ludah tanpa sadar saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, terutama saat dia membuat si gadis pirang mengamuk histeris dan meninju wajahnya tanpa ampun karena Akashi memperlihatkan undangan pernikahan antara dirinya dengan rekan bisnis demi menyelamatkan perusahaan yang tengah diambang kebangkrutan.

Detik itu juga Akashi tidak akan pernah menganggap remeh kekuatan wanita yang sedang marah.

"Aku terpaksa menikah dengan pemilik Touou's corp, wanita yang kau lihat tadi, hingga perusahaan kami semakin berkembang."

"Sejak itu kekasih dan calon ayah mertua ku menghilang, bagai ditelan bumi. Namun cinta ku pada nya tak akan pernah hilang meski aku menikahi seribu wanita pun. Dan seharusnya dia paham, sebagai seorang pengusaha aku harus melakukan hal yang perlu demi melindungi warisan leluhur ku—juga menyelamatkan pekerja-pekerja ku dari PHK."

"Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Terakhir yang ku dengar, dia telah menikah. Jujur hal itu membuat ku amat marah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencarinya."

Akashi menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum tipis saat mengingat seorang wanita di pemukiman kumuh tepi sungai sedang menjemur kain dengan senandung-senandung kecil.

_Itu Ryoutanya..._

"Dan akhirnya pencarian ku membuahkan hasil. Kekasih ku telah ku temukan. Ya—entah mengapa saat melihatnya dengan rambut pendeknya itu mengingatkan ku pada lelaki. Padahal terakhir kali aku kami bertemu, rambutnya yang pirang bahkan mencapai tanah jika tidak di gulung. Kamu kah yang menyurunya memotong rambut panjangnya, Daiki?"

Menahan perih di hati, Aomine berdiri. Sedikitpun dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Giginya gemeretuk, ingin memaki.

Merasa suasana sudah semakin panas saja, tiba-tiba Akashi ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lancang kau! Aku sedang bicara!" sopan santun Akashi ikut terbang entah kemana.

"Kau yang lancang!" Aomine kembali menggelegar, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. sungguh—jika tidak mengingat ini ruangan kepala sekolah, sudah melayang tinjuan Aomine pada lelaki merah itu.

"Kau meminta istri ku bahkan didepan istri mu sendiri?! Dimana perasaan mu!"

_Siiiiing_

Suara benda tajam berdesing membungkam mulut Aomine. Ia agak terkejut karena ada orang yang membawa-bawa senjata tajam, padahal jelas di negara ini dilarang keras membawa benda seperti ini. Sesaat Aomine lupa jika Akashi termasuk orang yang memiliki kuasa tinggi pada hukum-hukum di negaranya. Ah... diskriminasi sosial.

Akashi menghunus katana dan menggenggam gagangnya kuat.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Seijuuro berteriak hingga wajahnya memerah. Kedua matanya bersinar merah-kuning berkilauan cantik, kontras dengan ekpresi wajahnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Kau!" Dia menunjuk wajah Aomine dengan katana sampai-sampai ujung pedang pendek itu hampir mengenai ujung hidung Aomine. "Kau yang tak tahu apapun jangan berani menceramahi ku! Aku mencintai nya! Dan aku yakin dia masih mencintaiku!" tegas Seijurou, dapat tertangkap dengan jelas di telinga Aomine. "Kembalikan dia pada ku."

.

Aomine merasa dikhianati.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ingatan mengenai penuturan halus bercampur manja istrinya, selalu berkata bahwa dialah lelaki yang paling di cintai, lelaki yang paling di butuhkan. Geliatan gairahnya meski bercinta di kasur tipis nan lusuh. Kesetiannya meski hidup dalam kemelaratan. Semua itu terekam jelas dalam kepala Aomine. Namun nyatanya—Ataukah, dia belum mengenal siapa Ryouta itu sebenarnya?

_Bagaimana ini?_

Daiki menunduk. Sungguh dia tidak takut sedikitpun pada Akashi sekalipun Akashi adalah raja dunia. Namun jika perkataan Akashi adalah benar, jika Ryouta masih mencintai lelaki itu, bagaimana?. Dia memang tak pernah sekalipun bertanya apa-apa tentang masa lalu Ryouta, bagaimana kehidupan perempuan itu sebelum bertemu dirinya. Malah pertemuan pertama mereka agak konyol, diawali dengan dia yang tengah mandi di pinggir anak sungai, tanpa sengaja memergoki wanita itu mengintipnya di balik semak. Sama-sama terpesona, akhirnya berkenalan dan menikah.

Setelah itu barulah Aomine tahu bahwa orang tua Ryouta dan ibunya saling mengenal.

Ya, dia terlalu percaya dan tidak ambil peduli bagaimana pun masa lalu isterinya.

Perempuan itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung masa lalunya selain—_ayahku sakit keras, Daikicchi. Aku tidak punya siapa pun lagi,dan kekasih ku pun telah pergi—aku ingin ikut mati._

_Kekasih ku telah pergi..._

_Kekasih ku telah pergi..._

_Kekasih..._

Mungkinkah...

Aomine mengusap kasar wajah dengan telapak tangan, menahan gejolak ingin mencabik sesuatu. Dia ingin mencabik sesuatu untuk meredakan emosi yang hampir membuatnya berteriak di depan Akashi yang kini malah menerawang ke depan, seperti kehilangan roh.

Suara tidaklah terlalu hening berhubung rintik hujan mulai membasahi atap gedung sekolah. Dua lelaki itu tetap berdiri dan membisu, bergelut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Akashi memecah kediaman diantara mereka dengan sepenggal perkataan mutlak.

"Bawa dia pada ku. Jika tidak, aku yang akan membawanya sendiri. Sekarang per—"

"Dalam mimpi mu." Putus Aomine, memotong perkataan Akashi, membuat bola mata heterokrom itu membesar. Darahnya bergemuruh menahan emosi yang hampir meledak.

Dan saat Aomine melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, dengan jelas dia dapat mendengar raungan frustasi Akashi.

"MILIK KU! DIA MILIK KU! AAARRGH!"

.

.

~FFUREIYA~

.

.

Wanita pirang itu dengan setia menanti suaminya di ambang pintu, bersenandung kecil seraya mengelus perutnya yang rata. Senyumnya mengembang, tak sabar ingin memberitahukan pada sang suami kabar gembira bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung.

Ryouta tengah mengandung anak Aomine Daiki, dan kini kandungannya menginjak waktu dua bulan.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Aomine meninggalkan rumah karena harus ikut Imayoshi keluar kota untuk kepentingan sekolah, Ryouta dititipkan ke rumah ibunya yang agak jauh di perkampungan sebelah, dan perempuan itu diberitahu oleh sang mertua bahwa ia tengah mengandung, saat mertuanya iseng memegangi perutnya—sekedar menggoda bahwa kapan wanita paruh baya itu akan mendapatkan cucu. Dan tak disangka Ryouta benar-benar tengah mengandung. Ryouta memang sengaja akan memberitahukan hal ini pada suaminya hari ini, bertepatan dengan tanggal lahir Aomine.

"Anak ku, jika kau lelaki, jadilah lelaki yang tampan dan baik hati seperti ayah mu. Dan jika kau perempuan, jadilah perempuan yang mempunyai hati teguh dan mempesona, seperti ayah mu juga, heheh. Hmm—tapi jangan ikut ketularan mesumnya ya..." seakan lawan bicaranya benar-benar telah nyata berada di hadapannya, Ryouta terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata harapan jika anaknya telah lahir dan tumbuh besar kelak. Do'a-do'a terlantun dari belah bibirnya bagai syair yang indah, mengharapkan kesehatan dan keselamatan bagi calon anak meski mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ditengah senyumnya yang masih mengembang, setetes air bening nan asin meluncur mulus dari sudut mata kanan Ryouta. Hanya setetes, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya heran. Ia tidaklah merasa sedang dalam kebimbangan saat ini, tidak pula merasa menyesal menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dia telah berhenti menangis sejak tanpa sengaja melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan kekar sedang mandi di anak sungai, yang membuatnya keterusan mengintip hingga berakhir minta dinikahi.

Ryouta menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, malu jika mengingat masa lalunya, bagaimana bola matanya kian melebar dan jelalatan menyusuri lekuk tubuh sempurna lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Bagaimana ia—untuk pertama kalinya terobsesi pada sesuatu.

"Daiki_cchi_ mesum..._ssu_." Ryouta berbisik malu di balik telapak tangannya yang dingin.

.

.

~FFUREIYA~

.

.

Aomine berjalan dengan langkah lebar melewati pekarangan sekolah yang luas. Ingin rasanya dia memiliki sayap untuk langsung sampai kerumah dan membawa kabur istrinya dari negeri ini. Hatinya semakin was-was saat ingat bahwa istrinya sedang sendirian di rumah, menanti dirinya.

"Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine melambatkan langkah saat pendengarannya menangkap suara halus memanggil namanya.

"Aomine-_kun_."

Terbesit rasa penasaran, Aomine akhirnya menoleh ke kiri.

"A—a...!" Seru Aomine, benar-benar sangat terkejut saat mendapati kaki kirinya digelayuti Akashi Tetsuya, istri Seijuuro yang tengah mendongakkan kepala memandang wajahnya.

"_Doumo..."_ sapa Tetsuya datar.

Aomine kehabisan kata-kata, hingga hanya mampu membuka tutup mulutnya. Entah bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan situasi yang amat aneh saat ini, ketika seorang wanita bertubuh kecil dengan gagah berani memeluk sebelah kakinya. Lumpur dan air memercik mengenai wajah putih tetsuya dan gaun miliknya telah berubah sewarna lumpur, akibat ikut terseret saat sang guru muda melangkah.

"Ah— saya tahu, ini agak memalukan. Maukah kamu merahasiakannya, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya. Ya ampun—apa yang tengah kamu lakukan?!"

Aomine segera membantu Tetsuya berdiri, kemudian membawa wanita tanpa ekspresi itu berteduh di salah satu pondok-pondok kecil di sekitaran pekarangan sekolah. Ya. Untung saja benar-benar tak ada seorang-pun yang menyaksikan keanehan ini.

Hujan semakin deras dan hari semakin siang. Aomine duduk berhadapan dengan Tetsuya, yang dia yakini bukanlah wanita yang bisa dianggap remeh. Wanita ini adalah salah satu pengendali perekonomian di kotanya.

"Saya yakin ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, Aomine-_kun_." Tetsuya akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Ia telah selesai dari membersihkan diri seadanya dan ikut duduk menghadap guru muda. "Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu." Lanjutnya monoton.

"Sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?" dengan tidak sopannya Aomine mengabaikan perkataan Tetsuya. Ia malah memandang heran bercampur cemas pada wanita yang memiliki tinggi tepat sebatas dadanya ini.

"Aomine-_kun_ tak bisa dihentikan. Saya sudah lelah mengejar langkah mu yang cepat, sampai-sampai saya harus bergantung pada lengan baju Aomine_-kun_. Ternyata kamu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan saya. Terpaksa sekali saya melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Aomine menepuk keningnya. Kepalanya mendadak nyeri saat mendengar penuturan terlampau monoton dan polos dari wanita di depannya.

"Ah lupakan. Apa pokok permasalahan yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" Akhirnya Aomine memilih untuk kembali fokus pada pokok pembicaraan utama.

"Ada hal yang harus saya beritahukan kepada Aomine-_kun_." Tetsuya mengulang perkataannya dan menatap Aomine lurus. Di dalam pandangannya tidak tersirat ekspresi apapun, semua kosong. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Aomine saat ini.

Aomine masih diam. Jika saja seorang yang kastanya dianggap tinggi mau melakukan hal seperti tadi, tentu hal yang benar-benar penting-lah yang ingin dibicarakan. _Tapi apa?_ Fikir Aomine. Aomine tidaklah merasa memiliki kepentingan dengan wanita ini.

Kecuali…

"Kamu istri dari lelaki pendek tadi..." Aomine menundukkan kepala, dan menaruh kedua telapak tangan masing-masing pada lututnya. "Apa kamu ingin membicarakan hasil perbincangan dengan suami mu?"

Tetsuya tersenyum penuh arti. Lumpur yang masih saja menetes dari rambut hingga wajahnya bahkan tak mampu menghilangkan wajah cantik nan tenang yang sering mendapatkan pujian dari suaminya itu.

"Kalau masalah itu, saya sudah dapat menduganya. Aomine-_kun_ tentu tidak setuju, bukan? Jika saya yang berada di posisi Aomine-_kun_ mungkin saya juga tidak akan menyerahkan pasangan hidup saya. Sayangnya saya bukan dalam posisi Aomine-_kun_." Tetsuya bicara dengan suara agak keras. Hujan yang semakin deras dan angin dingin yang bertiup kencang mau tak mau membuat Tetsuya menggigil. "Saya berada dalam posisi istri seseorang yang meminta istri lelaki lain. Tentunya Aomine-_kun_ juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan saya saat ini."

Aomine terhenyak dengan penuturan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Tetsuya.

"Oh ya. perkenalkan. Saya Akashi Tetsuya." Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya, disambut sedikit lesu oleh lelaki _dim_.

"Kamu sudah tahu nama ku, tentunya." Sahut Aomine pelan. Mereka melepas jabatan tangan setelah beberapa detik lamanya.

"Aomine-_kun_, Sei-_kun_ meminta istri Aomine-_kun_ bukannya tidak melewati proses berfikir yang panjang. Ia juga manusia yang mempunyai hati." Tetsuya melanjutkan. "Dia telah banyak bercerita pada saya mengenai wanita bernama Kise-ah maaf. Maksud saya wanita bernama Aomine Ryouta ini. Dari keseluruhan cerita itu, saya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sei-_kun_ benar-benar sangat mencintai Ryouta-_san_, dan tak ingin jika ada pengganti selain dirinya."

"Kamu sedang mendukung gerakan 'mau dimadu'?" Aomine berkata sarkas, tersenyum miris. Tetsuya kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ssst!" Tetsuya menaruh telunjukknya di bibir. "Aomine-_kun_ tentu tahu jika pernikahan kami sama sekali tidak didasari unsur cinta; semua murni bisnis, dan masing-masing ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan yang luas, demi kesejahteraan juga."

"Lalu, apa kamu juga tidak merasakan cinta sama sekali? Maaf—logikanya jika memang dua kubu ingin bersatu, tidak harus dengan jalan menikah kalau memang tidak saling mencintai."

Tatapan Tetsuya melembut, disertai lengkungan tipis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana.

"Bagaimana, ya?"

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan. Aku sedang kesal."

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang bebas berpendapat. Tapi, coba Aomine-_kun_ telisik lebih jauh lagi. Dengan menikah, dua perusahaan yang ingin bersatu tidak akan bertikai untuk memperebutkan posisi pemimpin. Dan sebenarnya banyak hal yang dipertimbangkan hingga kami, para pemimpin perusahaan sepakat untuk menikah."

Tetsuya diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Selama ini saya mengenal Sei-_kun_ hanya dari jarak jauh, sebagai saingan tentunya. Dan sekarang, cinta itu masih saya ragukan. Tapi bagaimanapun, sesungguhnya saya tidak rela dia memiliki istri lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Saya memiliki kekurangan. Dan untuk itu, saya akan menutupi kekurangan saya dengan menyetujuinya."

"Maksud mu apa?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan menurutnya, dan mengingat hal itu wajah Tetsuya berubah murung.

"Apakah saya harus menceritakan sisi cacat dalam diri saya ini, Aomine-_kun_?"

"A-ah tentu tid—"

"Saya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada Sei-_kun_."

Tetsuya menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada lantai, hampir bersujud. Dan yang membuat dada Aomine semakin sesak, wanita yang sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya ini tiba-tiba merintih, terisak hingga melelehkan air mata. Menyesakkan.

" Ja-di,_ hiks_ saya mohon—mengertilah."

Aomine tak bergeming sekian menit lamanya, dan selama itu pula Tetsuya menangis. Dengan segala kelapangan dadanya, istri mana yang ingin dimadu seperti ini? Namun jujur Tetsuya akui, jika memang hanya wanita bernama Ryouta itu yang mampu mencairkan hati Seijuurou yang beku layaknya es, dan cara mereka mendapat keturunan, Tetsuya harus mendukung semua ini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Aomine beranjak, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang terperangah karena permohonannya ditolak.

.

.

.

Lelah. Ryouta merasakan sekujur kakinya kaku setelah dua jam lamanya ia berdiri di ambang pintu—menunggu sang suami. Hari sudah sangat gelap, dan di sini, hujan mulai turun. Ryouta termangu menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang menetes dari atap gubuknya, dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Dalam gelap malam dia menunggu kepulangan sang suami dengan setia. Tetap berdiri dan sesekali duduk di muka pintu jika kakinya telah terasa sakit, lalu berdiri lagi. Nyamuk-nyamuk hitam beterbangan dan menggigit betis dan jari tangannya-pun sedikitpun tak dihiraukan. Entah. Ryouta merasa malam ini sangat berbeda. Perasaannya tak menentu.

_'Daikicchi lama-ssu…'_ fikirnya setengah mengantuk_. 'Padahal dia janji akan pulang siang.'_ Ryouta membalikkan tubuhnya, memandangi sekilas nasi dan lauk sederhana yang sudah mendingin sedari tadi. Persediaan kayu bakar telah habis sehingga tidak bisa memanaskan nasi dan ikan asin yang tadi dimasaknya.

"Ugh…" Ryouta memajukan bibir, setengah merajuk, dan setengah lagi merasakan buncahan rindu. Rencana makan siang romantis bersama sang suami –sepiring berdua, segelas berdua dan saling menyuapi— gagal sudah.

Ryouta membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap hutan di depannya. _'Pokoknya begitu Daikicchi pulang, aku bakal kasih hukuman. Hehe.'_ Tawanya dalam hati, berniat mengikat sang suami dan menginterogasinya sampai pagi.

Baru saja berfikir demikian, Ryouta mendengar suara sepeda motor yang sangat dia kenali. '_Motor Daikicchi_…' Ryouta hampir saja melonjak senang jika tidak mengingat dia sedang hamil saat ini. Bunyi-bunyian aneh ulah binatang-binatang malam seakan tertelan oleh kerasnya raungan bising motor bebek hitam yang kini tengah anteng di hadapan Ryouta, dengan sosok _dim_ memandangnya tajam.

Ryouta pura-pura merajuk. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Aomine dan balas memandang sang suami tajam.

"Daiki_cchi_ berhutang penje—"

_SREEET_

Belum sempat Ryouta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine telah meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke rumah.

"Sayang ada apa?" Ryouta mengerutkan alis saat Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya dan membanting pintu.

"Katakan siapa Akashi Seijuunou?!" Tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Ryouta yang kaget segera saja memeluk punggung suaminya. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Yang benar Seijuurou, suami ku." Ryouta menggigit bibir. "A-aku hanya tahu dia orang terkenal. Ada apa rupanya dengan orang itu?"

"Apakah begini cara mu mempermainkan aku?"

"Maksudmu apa?" Ryouta semakin mempererat pelukannya, meringis didalam hati, setengah takut akan kemarahan suaminya yang tampak gemetaran.

Dengan tak sabaran Aomine menyentak kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya, membalik badan. Tatapan tajamnya tak ayal membuat Ryouta semakin menciut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi ke-kenapa kau membicarakan orang itu, Daikicchi? Tidak sadarkah kau, hanya kau yang ada di fikiran ku? Hanya kau yang aku punya." Ryouta terisak, tubuhnya gemetaran, tak kuat melihat tatapan tajam Aomine, hingga ia jatuh terduduk. "Aku mohon, jangan membahas laki-laki itu lagi, aku mohon."

Aomine segera sadar akan emosinya—ia telah menyakiti hati sang istri. Dengan tergesa lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu segera berlutut,merangkul bahu istrinya, memeluknya erat.

"Maaf—maafkan aku." Aomine mempererat pelukannya, membuat Ryouta sesak napas. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membahas ini lagi."

_Ya, itu semua masa lalu..._

"Ryouta, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kemana saja."

.

.

.

_**BRAK**_

Tendangan kuat yang membuat pintu rumah Aomine melayang membuat si empunya membalik badan, melotot penuh amarah pada sosok surai merah yang memandangnya bengis.

Beberapa langkah saja Akashi telah tiba di depan kedua suami istri itu. Tatapannya tak berkedip menyusuri lekuk wajah wanita yang amat ia rindukan. Ya. Amat sangat ia rindukan. Dibelakangnya, para bodyguard berdiri tegak, siap menunggu titah.

"Ryou—"

"Jangan panggil nama ku!" sergah Ryouta tiba-tiba. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam pada penguasa Akashi's corp. Aomine segera berdiri, menggamit lengan Ryouta dan mengelus punggung tangan itu pelan.

Penolakan itu sungguh sangat menyayat di hati Akashi. Sebegitu bencinya kah perempuan ini? Kenapa ia sangat berubah? Kemana Ryoutanya yang sangat lemah lembut dulu?

Akashi menahan geraman dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Sungguh! Begitu iri nya ia atas apa yang disaksikannya tadi. Ya. Ini memang kesalahan dirinya. Dan dari kesalahan inilah ia berlajar bahwa ia tak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Ia hanya mencintai wanita pirang ini. Hanya wanita ini.

"Kau mau bawa kemana milik ku?!" sergah Akashi tak tahu diri, tak sadar jika wanita itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Dalam satu jentikan jari, sekitar dua puluh lelaki berpakaian serba hitam masuk berdesakan kedalam kediaman kecil milik Aomine, memisahkan kedua suami-istri yang masih berpegangan tangan. Aomine mengamuk, tentu saja. dengan tenaganya yang tak tanggung-tanggung ia hantamkan tinjuan ke wajah manusia-manusia kekar yang tak dikenalinya, berusaha kembali menggapai Ryouta yang diseret paksa oleh tiga lelaki lainnya.

_PRANG_

Aomine merasakan sakit saat botol kecap asin berukuran besar dihantamkan oleh salah satu lelaki itu tepat ke kepala bagian belakangnya hingga botol itu pecah dan belingnya terinjak. membuat ia terhuyung dengan telapak kaki penuh luka.

Kepala Aomine pening sesaat. Darah yang mengkucur deras bercampur dengan kecap asin yang hitam meleleh membasahi kemeja putihnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi saat dua pria mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengikat pada sebuah tiang.

Difikirannya hanya ada Ryouta, Ryouta...

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah kecil Aomine, Akashi memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya.

"Bakar rumah ini."

.

TBC

Chapter ini Kagami nya emang belum dimunculkan, tapi intinya ini fic akan lebih fokus pada cerita cinta Aomine dan Kagami sih...

Aneh? Gaje? Alay? Kurang nyesek?

Komentarnya~

.

.


End file.
